


What a Lovely Way to Burn

by st_aurafina



Series: Fever [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: Shaw's bedside manner is a little brusque but Root wouldn't have any other doctor.





	What a Lovely Way to Burn

Root wanders a New York dreamscape with leaden legs, chased by red-eyed monsters. When she wakes, her throat is dry and she's in Shaw's bed, with an IV hanging next to the Order of Lenin, and a dog across her feet. 

Shaw sits beside her, sharpening a knife. 

"Is that for emergency surgery?" Root rasps. 

Shaw's eyes are angry. "That's for the next time you let a bullet wound go septic." Still, she hands her a bottle of water, presses a steady hand to Root's forehead.

Root sips gratefully; the water is cool and wonderful. "I love you too, sweetie."


End file.
